Hidden Hand
by Sita Moonlight
Summary: B/S Xover with Cruel Intentions A few years after Cruel Intentions and after AsYouWere, Kathryn moves to SunnyD to redeem her reputation some other place besides NY. Little do the SG know what's in store for them, finding out Kathryn's relation to Buffy,
1. Prologue

Title: Hidden Hand   
Author: Sita  
Summary: [X-over with Cruel Intentions1] A few years after Cruel Intentions and after AsYouWere, Kathryn moves to SunnyD to redeem her reputation some other place besides NY. Little do the SG know what's in store for them, finding out Kathryn's relation to Buffy, Kathryn's love to screw with people like the SG, and relationship-wise could be her worst damage. What will they do? B/S, a little K/S, maybe more  
Rating: STRONG R  
Spoilers: S6 'Buffy', after "As You Were"; and a few years after "Cruel Intentions 1" Goes AU from there.  
Disclaimer: "Cruel Intentions" And "Buffy" belong to well, at least I know Buffy belongs to UPN, ME, and Joss Whedon. As for "Cruel Intentions" whoever owns it, owns it! LOL!  
  
Oh, and the song "Full of Grace" is owned by Sarah McLaclan  
  
AN: Just to tell you, the prologue's just basing out the how everyone is in story, so not SO much action in the story as there will be later on.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
She watched the pouring rain thunder against the window of the limo and sighed. Bringing her mimosa to her glossy lips, she took a short sip, watching the buildings pass without satisfaction. In her opinion, this place pretty much sucked. Yet, she knew, Sunnydale fucking California wouldn't be as boring when she got through with it.   
  
Chuckling, she took another sip of her mimosa, yelling out for the driver to stop in front of her new home. He quickly did, running around to the side of the limo, opening the door for her. And she stepped out, admiring her new mansion. Just what she had bargained for. It was much bigger than her other house, and much nicer looking. Now, all she needed were some guys to bring home and everything would be in place.  
  
"Kathryn?" She turned around at her name being called, and rolled her eyes at her obnoxious maid.   
  
"What, uh...what's your name again?" She asked.  
  
"Jennifer." Her maid answered, looking down, her red hair framing her face.   
  
"Then what do want?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Your mother's on the phone." Jennifer replied.  
  
And, Kathryn rolled her eyes. Her stupid mother didn't want her to leave in the first place. For all she cared, the bitch could fall of the face off the earth.  
  
"Tell her to fuck off." Kathryn simply said, her hips swaying as she walked into the main room of the mansion, sitting herself on a red plush couch.  
  
Besides for being in a town that didn't seem to have much of anything, life was pretty fucking grand. For starters, she didn't have her reputation to hold her back anymore. That stupid fucking reputation she had gotten from that prissy bitch Annette letting everyone read Sebastian's journal. She was glad the bastard was dead. He deserved it.  
  
She looked down, well she wasn't REALLY glad. She did love him. Not something she'd admit to anyone. But, she did. She sighed. Who cared? What was done was done, and now, a few years after the incident, it was pretty much fucking time to move on.  
  
****  
----  
The winter here's cold, and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
I haven't seen the sun for weeks  
Too long too far from home  
----  
  
Spike slammed his drink down on the counter of the bar, growling. And, fighting back tears as the soft song started to play though the speakers. He hated this. He fucking hated this. Why did Buffy have to end their relationship? Why? He loved her so much and....  
  
He growled again as Captain Cardboard came to mind. The stupid bastard had to fuck everything up, with his perfect life and perfect relationship.  
  
And, Buffy got to finally see what a screw up I am, he thought sadly. Taking another huge gulp of his beer and placing his head down on the counter sadly.  
  
  
****  
----  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
It's all dark inside, I feel like letting go  
----  
  
  
He didn't know it, but she was watching him. Buffy looked down sadly as she saw how depressed he looked. But, breaking up with him was the right choice, wasn't it? It could never be between them. Especially with her being the Slayer, him being the soulless vampire.   
  
She sighed and sat down at a nearby table, watching as he tried to brush a few stray tears off his cheeks.  
  
And she looked down at her own drink, taking a sip.  
  
She could never love him.  
  
****  
----  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love  
----  
  
Spike growled as the tears came, crushing his beer glass with his bear hands. And, watching with satisfaction as the blood poured down his hand, pooling on the counter. Maybe physical pain would dull the mental. Maybe it just wouldn't hurt so much.  
  
Knowing she could never love a soulless creature as himself. Telling him he could never love. Telling him....  
  
He sighed, watching as a couple next to him giggled happily with each other. Both stealing kisses every now and then. That's what Buffy deserved, to be like that. In the light. Not in the darkness.  
  
Not with him.  
  
****  
----  
So it's better this way, I say  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything we say and do  
Hurts us all even more  
Its just that we stayed, too long  
In the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
It's all dark inside, I feel like letting go  
----  
  
She knew his sadness must of reflected her own as he sobbed on the counter. And, a single tear made it's way down her cheek, but she brushed it away quickly. Because now, all she could do was that. All she could do was watch him.  
  
It was so much better this way, wasn't it? Things would be less complicated. But the way she was feeling told it all. She never thought she would feel this low after breaking up with him.  
  
Weren't things supposed to get better after breaking everything off with him? Weren't they?  
  
****  
----  
If all of the strength  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
----  
  
He loved her so much. He loved her with all his being. And all she could do was tell him:  
  
"It's over."  
  
And, it was. And, he had a feeling this was it. There would be no more nightly lust sessions between the two. No more screaming each other's name's in the dark of the night.  
  
No more Buffy and Spike.  
  
There never was an us, he thought.  
  
There never will be.  
  
And, right then he felt as if everything was over. His whole world came crashing around him and he knew this was it. He had no more purpose.  
  
****  
  
She sighed, standing up and looking at him one last time. She couldn't dwell on what was done. She had to move forward. She had to move on. She did it with Angel and she had loved him so much. And she knew she didn't love Spike.  
  
Liar! Her mind screamed, but she ignored the tiny voice that told her to turn around and jump into his arms. And with a final decision she walked out of the Bronze, and on with her life.  
  
Yet, the last words of the song still echoed in her head:  
  
  
----  
I know I could love you much better than this   
  
It's better this way  
----  
  
****  
  
Spike slowly made his way out of the bar, the bottle still clutched in his hand as he took another long gulp from the bottle. Waiting for the numbness to overtake his body. And, he groaned when he ran right into the love of his life.  
  
"Buffy," He croaked. "Stop doing this to me."  
  
Kathryn looked at the rather attractive man strangely, "I'm n-" But, she stopped mid-sentence realizing he thought she was someone else, and a devilish smile overcame her features.  
  
This would be fun.  
  
  
TBC....now the adventure begins!  
  
  
Oh, and please tell me this was good. And, then I will continue! 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Hidden Hand   
Author: Sita  
Summary: [X-over with Cruel Intentions1] A few years after Cruel Intentions and after AsYouWere, Kathryn moves to SunnyD to redeem her reputation some other place besides NY. Little do the SG know what's in store for them, finding out Kathryn's relation to Buffy, Kathryn's love to screw with people like the SG, and relationship-wise could be her worst damage. What will they do? B/S, a little K/S, maybe more  
Rating: STRONG R  
Spoilers: S6 'Buffy', after "As You Were"; and a few years after "Cruel Intentions 1" Goes AU from there.  
Disclaimer: "Cruel Intentions" And "Buffy" belong to well, at least I know Buffy belongs to UPN, ME, and Joss Whedon. As for "Cruel Intentions" whoever owns it, owns it! LOL!  
  
AN: Just 'member this is still B/S, just had to add um "stuff" in....oh just read.....  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Kathryn smiled seductively at the bleached-blonde in front of her, "What do I keep doing to you?"  
  
Spike looked over at Kathryn as if she was mad, taking another swig from his bottle, and grasping onto the wall for support when a wave of nausea hit him, "You know." He looked up at Kathryn. "Buffy, you know what's going on. What is this? Are my feelings a fucking game to you? You tell me you bloody don't want to be with me, and the next thing I fucking know, your looking at me like you want me to take you up against this wall. What is it with you? Go run off with a new Captain Cardboard the 2nd, because I'm through with this." His voice cracked on the last words, and he turned his head away in embarrassment.  
  
Kathryn suppressed a giggle looking at him. Look at that fool, he was a fucking mess, crying over some girl. Some girl who apparently looked like her. Or maybe it was just because he was in a drunken stupor? Who knows.   
  
"And your hair," He started talking again. "Did you dye it along with cut it because I like it blonde? Because I called you goldilocks? Am I really that bad. Buffy, I love you so much. But, just...." He shook his head, letting tears now freely pour down his pale cheeks. "Nevermind."  
  
Kathryn took a step closer to him, "Speak to me. I'm here." She tried to sound sincere while inside she was laughing at this poor pathetic man. She'd get him in bed tonight. Definitely.  
  
"Buffy," He took a step closer to Kathryn, running a cool hand down her cheek affectionately. "I just love you so much and you torture me." His lips were just inches from hers now. "I don't know what to do anymore."   
  
"Just be with me." She breathed, crushing her lips to his in a mad frenzy, a frenzy to be fucked.  
  
He pulled away a split second after her lips had crashed to his, a confused look on his face. Buffy didn't kiss like that. THIS wasn't Buffy.   
  
"Who are you?" He hissed, backing up slowly. "I don't know what your trying to do but-"  
  
"I'm Buffy," She said quietly. "It's probably just the drink your having. It's making everything seem different." She shook her head. "Come on."  
  
Spike looked over at her, deciding whether to buy her lie or not. And, he did, crashing his lips to hers, and kissing her like their was no tomorrow. He paused to kiss his way down her neck, and smiled when he heard her moan in satisfaction.   
  
"Come on," She moaned, pulling him into an alleyway behind the bronze and pushing him up against the wall.   
  
He quickly undid her shirt, or rather, ripped the buttons off her shirt, the shirt ripping in the process. She just smiled as he ran his hands over her padded breasts before undoing her bra. And, once bear chested, he took her nipples into his mouth sucking on at a time, before undressing her the rest of the way, and undoing his own zipper.  
  
And, rocking himself against her and hearing her moan, he had no clue what he had gotten himself into.  
  
****  
  
Her keys were left discarded on the counter as she walked into the living room where her little sister was watching T.V.   
  
"Hey, Dawnie." She said, elevating her feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Hi, Buffy." Dawn replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Where have you been?"  
  
"The Bronze." Buffy looked down at her hands, as images of a certain bleached-blonde vampire flashed before her eyes. And, she shook her head, commanding herself silently, not to think of him.  
  
Dawn turned off the T.V. just as the credits rolled onto the screen, and she looked at Buffy curiously, "What's up with you? You look sad."  
  
"No. No." Buffy shook her head. "I'm just tired is all. With work and you know...."  
  
"Going to The Bronze while you could've been sleeping?" Dawn filled in for her.  
  
"Exactly." She said, forcing a smile upon herself. "I actually should've come here, hung out with my sister for a little."  
  
Dawn nodded, "Is it Riley?"  
  
"What?" She asked. "No. No. It's no big deal about him coming back. I told you I'm just tired."  
  
"Just checking." Dawn replied.  
  
Buffy nodded, glancing at her watch which now read: 12:05 P.M., "Off to bed with you now missy. You have school tomorrow, and you can't be sleeping during math."   
  
"I bet you did." Dawn smirked.  
  
"Well your not me, are you? And you weren't out late Slaying, were you?" Buffy said, hands on her hips defiantly.  
  
"I could be." Dawn smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"I don't think so." Buffy looked at Dawn sternly. "Bed. Now."  
  
"Fine, fine." Dawn said, making her up the stairs slowly.  
  
Once alone, Buffy curled up on the couch, turning the T.V. back on and channel surfing. Whenever her brain wasn't occupied it seemed to float back to an annoying bleached-blonde. And, she couldn't have that.   
  
She couldn't cry over him.  
  
****  
  
Kathryn tried to push Spike off of her while he nibbled on her ear.   
  
"I can walk you home." He whispered.  
  
"No that's fine." She said, still extremely sore and surprised by his amazing strength, and how hard he had pounded into her. It wasn't likely she'd be fucking him again. He could go find that Buffy person to do. She'd had him. Now it was time to move on. Well, fucking-wise it was. Brain-screwing wise it wasn't.   
  
She pondered these thoughts for a minute before deciding to stay with him for a little. Brain-screwing was always fun.  
  
"I can get myself home but we can meet here and tomorrow, same time." Kathryn smiled, darting her pink tongue out to moisten her kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"I can't wait." He almost purred, pulling her in for one more kiss. He felt like he could fly right now. He had Buffy back. Maybe she had realized her mistake for breaking up with him. This was fantastic. Yet, he was too happy to ponder the earlier kiss when he had realized the girl he had just kissed didn't kiss like Buffy.  
  
And, he walked towards his crypt, a large grin on his face the whole way there.  
  
****  
  
Buffy sighed, grabbing her coat. She was going out Slaying. If that's what it took to get her mind off Spike, than so be it. Hopefully it would. And, hopefully she wouldn't run into him while she was out there. Hopefully.  
  
So, grabbing a few stakes she headed out, taking a short cut through a back alleyway and right into a person.  
  
"I'm s-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Buffy yelled, as she saw someone standing across from her, identical to her in everyway except for her chestnut colored hair. What the FUCK was going on?  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Hidden Hand   
Author: Sita  
Summary: [X-over with Cruel Intentions1] A few years after Cruel Intentions and after AsYouWere, Kathryn moves to SunnyD to redeem her reputation some other place besides NY. Little do the SG know what's in store for them, finding out Kathryn's relation to Buffy, Kathryn's love to screw with people like the SG, and relationship-wise could be her worst damage. What will they do? B/S, a little K/S, maybe more  
Rating: STRONG R  
Spoilers: S6 'Buffy', after "As You Were"; and a few years after "Cruel Intentions 1" Goes AU from there.  
Disclaimer: "Cruel Intentions" And "Buffy" belong to well, at least I know Buffy belongs to UPN, ME, and Joss Whedon. As for "Cruel Intentions" whoever owns it, owns it! LOL!  
  
AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Business mixed with writers block for THIS story are unmixy things. Well, hope you enjoy!  
  
Also, just remember no one knew about the B/S relationship yet. Which most of you prolly remember but....yeah.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
This day was in no way getting better for Buffy. Well this day and the last, to put it frankly. First, Riley had decided to drop by, happily married of all things, then she had broken up with Spike, and now this? Running into someone or something that looked exactly like her? She had a feeling these last two days had been shot to hell the minute Riley had walked into the Doublemeat Palace.  
  
Kathryn's mind was doing overtime. Didn't the man she had sex with earlier thought she had looked like someone else? Bunny....was it? No, Buffy! He had been calling her Buffy. Could this be the girl he was referring to? She didn't see how this girl couldn't be. Who else would look exactly like her in so many ways? Expect for the hair off course, which the bleached-blonde man had mentioned! He'd said she'd dyed it. Kathryn grinned. Her game had just gotten better.  
  
Buffy held her stake firmly at her side, a tired expression on her face as she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Kathryn put on a shocked expression, enjoying every minute of this. "Who are YOU?"  
  
"Look I just-" Buffy paused, reaching out her hand to touch the girls shoulder. She was warm. Human. Thankfully.   
  
Kathryn looked at her strangely. Watching Buffy's relieved look after touching her. Strange.  
  
Buffy looked over at Kathryn again. WHY did this girl look exactly like her? WHO was this girl?   
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked, mirroring her own thoughts.  
  
Kathryn smirked, shrugging, "Kathryn."  
  
Buffy didn't know how she was being so calm as she uttered her own name, "Buffy."  
  
Kathryn smiled. So this WAS Buffy. She just couldn't wait to see the bleached-blonde man tomorrow.   
  
Buffy didn't trust this girl. There still WAS a possibility she could be some type of demon. Some warm type of demon with a heartbeat. But, she couldn't think of any type of humanized demon besides vampires and vengeance demons at the moment. And neither of them had had a heartbeat. Anya hadn't even been 98 degrees.   
  
Buffy looked at the girl one last time before taking off. Research would do at this point in time.  
  
Kathryn smirked at the girls retreating back, making her way in the opposite direction. Boy, was she going to have fun.  
  
****  
  
Breathless and tired, Buffy made her way back to her house. She had decided research could wait until tomorrow, and now all she wanted was a glass of cold water and to curl under her warm sheets. Maybe Slaying wouldn't help get Spike off of her mind after all.  
  
Opening the door, she expected to find the house quiet and her sister in bed, but instead she found Spike standing there, talking to Dawn.   
  
"Hey, luv." He looked at her with what looked like happiness. And, for the love of her, she couldn't imagine why. She had just broken up with him! He wasn't supposed to be happy! She was sad....  
  
"Dawn called me." He stated.  
  
And she glared at Dawn for a moment before realizing...."You have a phone?"  
  
"A cell." He said, and a smile broke out onto his face.  
  
"Oh." She than quickly turned her attention back to Dawn. "You're supposed to be in bed. I told you before I left. Now, you're majorly grounded."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts." Buffy cut her off. "Bed. Now. Unless you want to be grounded for longer, hmmm?"  
  
Begrudgingly, the young teen made her way upstairs, glancing back at Buffy and Spike one more time. "Goodnight Spike."  
  
"Night, Nibblet."  
  
Buffy than turned back to Spike, "Why did you come over?"  
  
He took a step closer to her, "Why not?" And suddenly his hand was reaching up, his fingers gently running their way down her face. She fought the urge to give in to him, pulling back sharply.  
  
"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore?" She said, her brows furrowed.  
  
He looked at her as if she'd gone insane, "But earlier-"  
  
She cut him off, "Get out of my house, Spike. Now."  
  
"Buffy! Earlier you and I-"  
  
She cut him off again, "Broke up? Yeah."   
  
"Keep it down, luv." Spike suddenly spoke. "Unless you want the Nibblet to hear what's going on."  
  
She lowered her voice with his advice, "Spike I broke up with you earlier. That's it."  
  
"Are you daft?" He asked. "Buffy you and I. Up against the wall. Outside the Bronze." He looked at her like she was insane. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Spike, there was no you and I outside the-" She cut herself off mid-sentence, a thought suddenly coming to her mind. Kathryn, the brunette who looked just like her, standing there, looking shocked and smug at the same time. Had she had sex with Spike?   
  
Buffy suddenly felt like sending her fist through a wall. Or more accurately, through Kathryn, as she had said her name was.   
  
"Buffy," He suddenly spoke. "And didn't you have brown hair earlier?"  
  
That girl was in deep shit. Oh God, that girl was in deep shit.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Sorrry for the shortness of the chapter! Please review! 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Hidden Hand   
Author: Sita  
Summary: [X-over with Cruel Intentions1] A few years after Cruel Intentions and after AsYouWere, Kathryn moves to SunnyD to redeem her reputation some other place besides NY. Little do the SG know what's in store for them, finding out Kathryn's relation to Buffy, Kathryn's love to screw with people like the SG, and relationship-wise could be her worst damage. What will they do? B/S, a little K/S, maybe more  
Rating: STRONG R  
Spoilers: S6 'Buffy', after "As You Were"; and a few years after "Cruel Intentions 1" Goes AU from there.  
Disclaimer: "Cruel Intentions" And "Buffy" belong to well, at least I know Buffy belongs to UPN, ME, and Joss Whedon. As for "Cruel Intentions" whoever owns it, owns it! LOL!  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
"The brunette you saw earlier. It wasn't me, Spike," Buffy paused, cringing as visions of what Spike could've done with this so called 'Kathryn' flashed through her mind. "I ran into her tonight."  
  
Spike's blue eye's caught Buffy's sea-green one's as she said this, his eyes widening in surprise at her every word. Yet, when she was done speaking, he collapsed into hysterical laughter. She had to be lying! He couldn't have slept with a stranger....  
  
And, that's when he remembered the girl's kisses. Kisses that were so foreign and un-Buffy-like. It was like kissing somebody else. It HAD been somebody else. And, as quickly as it started, Spike ceased laughing. His expression taking on a look that was anything *but* amusement.  
  
He had thought at the time he had kissed the girl, that the alcohol was the reason her kisses had felt so different. But, now he knew the truth. The girl had manipulated him. HE had been manipulated.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy looked up at him with what looked like concern in her eyes.  
  
But, it COULDN'T be concern, Spike mused. He was, after, an "evil disgusting thing" as she had put it, not too long ago.  
  
"What is it?" She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. And, she swallowed the giant lump in her throat as she asked, "Did you sleep with her?"  
  
And he looked down, ocean-colored eyes searching the carpet for an object that was not there. And, she knew the answer right then. It was written all over the way he acted. He *had* slept with Kathryn.  
  
Buffy didn't expect that simple fact to hurt her so much. She wasn't supposed to feel like this! It just wasn't supposed to hurt so much. But it did. And, it felt worse than someone giving her a deadly blow to her stomach.  
  
But she looked up at him anyway, a look of nonchalance on her face. She wouldn't let him know how much this hurt her.  
  
"I thought she was you, Buffy." His voice was hoarse as he spoke, and by the look on his face, he felt guilty.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." She said, reacting without thought, and putting her hand on his arm.  
  
He jerked slightly, out of surprise by her reaction. And, she pulled her hand back startled. And, yet again, masking her hurt. Now he didn't even want her to touch him?   
  
"So, is she a demon?" He asked, his eyes reaching hers for a second, before they both looked away from each other. Searching for something else to focus on.  
  
"No. She's human." Buffy said, her voice still quiet.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said before making her way towards the door. "Guess I should get going then, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess." She replied softly, secretly wishing he would stay here with her.  
  
He nodded, not saying a single word as he stepped out the door. And, the cool night greeted him eerily.   
  
Yet, once he was gone, Buffy collapsed on the couch, letting the tears she had been holding back, come. She hadn't thought she had any tears left, but apparently she was wrong. And, she let out a loud sob, wrapping her arms around herself. And again, she asked herself, Why does this hurt so much?  
  
But, what she didn't notice was that a certain bleached-blonde vampire stood outside the window, watching her as she cried. He wished more than anything that he could go in there and hold her. But, he knew he couldn't. Why couldn't she just let him into her life? Admit she had feelings for him? Especially when she was crying over him.  
  
****  
  
The brunette smiled, her bag full of brand-new clothes from the mall, full to the brim. She had even stepped into her new Gucci shoes on her way out of the mall. Could life get any better than this?  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kathryn turned when she heard a voice, someone speaking to her.   
  
"Oh, hi." She said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously when she realized it was the bleached-blonde she had fucked earlier.   
  
"Manipulative bitch, that you are." He spoke, throwing the cigarette he had been smoking onto the ground, and crushing it with the heel of his boot.  
  
She smirked. "Figured me out then, huh?"  
  
"Just talked to Buffy." He hissed, taking a step towards her, wishing, just for once, the chip would stop working.  
  
"Well." She said. "It was fun while it lasted. I better be going though. I have a date tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"You're not going anywhere," He grabbed her arm, though not harshly, making sure a simple thing like this wouldn't send sparks flying through his brain. "Who the bloody hell are you? And what's it to you, screwing with people's lives like this?"  
  
"Kathryn." She said simple, answering his first question. "And as for the second question-well, it was fun." She shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Guess the girl still didn't want you, huh?"  
  
"Fuck you." He spat. "This is none of your business."  
  
"You're right-it's not." She smirked, starting to walk away.  
  
"Come back here, bitch." He hissed. "Tell me why the hell you did this. Why you bloody fucking hurt Buffy!"  
  
She smiled at him, "I hurt the girl? Even better."   
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Already did." She smirked, taking a step towards him. "And I wouldn't mind another try," Her lips were barely inches from his as she pulled on the collar of his duster, "If you're up for it, that is."  
  
He pushed her off of him, stepping back, "I'll find out who the hell you are. I'd bloody fucking kill you if I could."  
  
"Oh boo-hoo." She smiled. "It's not my fault Buffy dumped you." She looked him up and down, her eyes now critical. "I could do much better, anyway."  
  
She had gotten to the end of the line, and he viciously vamped out at her, his fangs glistening in the bright white moonlight. She jumped back when she saw this, her hazel eyes growing wide in fright. And, she dropped her bag full of clothes and took of running.   
  
He chased her down the street, fast, following her until she reached a mansion he had never noticed in Sunnydale, which seemed to not be uncommon. And he smirked. He knew where she lived now. And, he vowed to get revenge.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to update faster next time! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Hidden Hand   
Author: Sita  
Summary: [X-over with Cruel Intentions1] A few years after Cruel Intentions and after AsYouWere, Kathryn moves to SunnyD to redeem her reputation some other place besides NY. Little do the SG know what's in store for them, finding out Kathryn's relation to Buffy, Kathryn's love to screw with people like the SG, and relationship-wise could be her worst damage. What will they do? B/S, a little K/S, maybe more  
Rating: STRONG R  
Spoilers: S6 'Buffy', after "As You Were"; and a few years after "Cruel Intentions 1" Goes AU from there.  
Disclaimer: "Cruel Intentions" And "Buffy" belong to well, at least I know Buffy belongs to UPN, ME, and Joss Whedon. As for "Cruel Intentions" whoever owns it, owns it! LOL!  
AN: And thanx to my lovely beta Collen for beta reading this chapter!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
Buffy didn't sleep well that night. She stayed up half of the night tossing and turning, trying to throw unwanted images of Kathryn and Spike out of her head. And now here she was; it was nine in the morning and she had only gotten three hours of sleep. Well, on the bright side, she didn't have to work today.  
  
Throwing the covers off of her sleep-deprived body she made her way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and climbing in. She immediately relaxed as the warm water poured over her petite body and all thoughts of Kathryn and Spike vanished from her mind. She could feel the tension leaving her muscles and she savoured the feeling.   
  
"Buffy?" She heard her sister's voice come from outside the shower.   
  
  
"Dawn, I'm taking a shower. You could've waited until I was out," The blonde replied, peeking her head out from behind the shower curtain, "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if I could go over to Janice's," The brunette replied, flashing her older sister her sweetest smile.  
  
"Like I said, you could've waited to talk to me; but sure, whatever. You can spend the night tonight, but be back tomorrow morning," The blonde said quickly, her head disappearing behind the cream-colored shower curtains once again, "So you can leave now."  
  
"Thanks!" Dawn chirped, walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door with a loud click.  
  
Once she was gone Buffy sighed, leaning her head against the tiled wall tiredly. Maybe she *could* go back to sleep for a few more hours.  
  
  
****  
  
He was pissed. Clem could tell. Clem, being the good friend he was, had decided to visit Spike this morning, a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken and a few rented horror flicks in his arms. Boy had that been a big mistake.  
  
The bleached-blonde had been pacing around his crypt since the floppy-eared demon had arrived, mumbling curses under his breath and something about look-alikes. Clem would've called, but the problem was neither he nor Spike had a phone.   
  
Clem sighed, "Do you think I should come back another time?"  
  
Spike looked over at his friend, blue eyes flashing angrily, "Do whatever the bloody hell you want. I have something to do anyway." Seeing the hurt look on Clem's face Spike looked guilty, "Sorry, I'm just bloody pissed off. You cancome back tomorrow alright? I promise."   
  
Clem nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of the demon's mouth, "And I'll even bring you spicy buffalo wings! My sister's coming to my house tonight and she cooks them fabulously."  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Spike nodded, "See you tomorrow then." And with that said, he jumped down to the lower level of his crypt, grabbed the tan colored blanket on the floor and headed through the sewers towards Buffy's house.   
  
****  
  
The loud yell of "bloody hell" and the sound of sizzling from the kitchen let Buffy  
know Spike was here. Oh well for her idea to nap. She walked down the stairs, glancing into the kitchen, as Spike threw his blanket on the island. He glanced up at Buffy when she came in.  
  
"I know where she lives," was the first thing Spike said. "The girl who looks like you."  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike curiously, "....And?"  
  
"I wanna get fucking revenge she manipulated me. And aren't you the least bit curious as to why she looks so much like you?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
"Cool down a little, Spike," Buffy said calmly, even though she was screaming inside that this was the best idea. Teach the girl for screwing with what was hers. Hers? The rational part of her mind inquired. Since when had Spike been *hers*?  
  
"I don't want to calm down. I already scared her a little last night." Spike replied.  
  
"Scared her?" Buffy asked, "Did you flash your fangy face?"  
  
Spike smirked, "Yep." His smirk quickly turned into a frown as he remembered what they were talking about, "But she bloody manipulated me. That girl needs some serious counselling or something. Next she'll probably fool all your precious Scooby's into thinking she's you."  
  
"Well I know her name for starters," Buffy sighed as she took a seat next to the  
bleached-blonde, "Her name's Kathryn."  
  
"Not gonna help too much," Spike grumped, "But she irks me so bloody much. She manipulated me and she wouldn't bloody hesitate in doing it again. And she looks so bloody fucking much like you it's scary."  
  
"Who looks like who? What did I miss? And hi Spike," Willow walked into the kitchen, her red-hair still wet from the shower she had just taken.  
  
"This girl. She kinda manipulated Spike and well, she looks just like me and   
she's human," Buffy said in a rush. Willow almost couldn't catch all of her words, but nevertheless, the redhead had heard it all and her eyes widened almost comically.   
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Serious as serious can get," Buffy replied, "But it's really bothering Spike more than it's bothering me."  
  
Willow looked over at Spike, "And she manipulated you? What did she manipulate you into doing?"  
  
When he didn't answer and only looked down at the ground embarrassed, Willow's eyes widened once again as she said, "Oh. Oh. OH."   
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, "Exactly. She made Spike believe she was me."  
  
"I was bloody pissed off my ass; you can't not excuse a guy for having one too  
many beers," Spike said.   
  
Buffy looked at Spike, rolling her eyes, "Whatever."  
  
  
****  
  
Kathryn smirked as she raised the glass of grape wine to her lips and took a short sip. She thought over what she had seen last night. She HAD realized the bleached-blonde man had been a little cold when she had fucked him, but to be some sort of fairytale monster? A vampire? How was it possible?   
  
She had known something was wrong with Sunnydale before she had arrived. But now she was pretty sure she had the key.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it took so long to update! 


End file.
